OVERALL PROJECT OBJECTIVES: The overall objectives for the project "Aged Migration in the United States" are 1) to identify major interstate and intrastate migration flows for the elderly population, 2) to compare them to flows for the general population, 3) to test the proposition that certain types of older people are selectively recruited to specific types of migration streams, 4) to develop models that will predict entry to various stream types, and 5) to predict social and economic impacts of elderly migration as reflected in housing type and quality, living arrangements and demographic characteristics. CURRENT YEAR FINDINGS: The current year's (September, 1977 to June, 1978) goals included 1) acquisition and preparation of 1970 Census data, 2) comparison of major interstate streams for the elderly and general population, 3) identification of states with high intrastate rates, 4) analysis of national patterns of selective recruitment into major migration streams. Those goals have been met. RESEARCH GOALS AND OBJECTIVE FOR THE COMING YEAR: Using discriminant analysis, selective recruitment among specific interstate streams and intrastate streams will be examined to determine if certain subgroups of the aged are differentially involved in these moves. The social and demographic characteristics of elderly migrants will be compared with those of nonmovers in both origin and destination locations using discriminant analysis. Similarly elderly in-migrants and out-migrants will be compared for major destination states in order to estimate the impact of elderly migration on destination and origin communities. Migration impacts on housing and living arrangements for the elderly migrant and for the receiving community will be examined. Profile comparisons will be made using the appropriate descriptive and inferential statistical techniques as well as discriminant analysis. Refined models for predicting entry of the aged into migration streams and predicting social and environmental impacts resulting from selective recruitment will be developed.